Deku’s dark side
by AneAnemone
Summary: All Mights words hurt him, it made him completely give up- But then again...he had deep Down known it all along - he could never be a hero...but..nobody ever told him that he couldn’t be a villian!
1. Chapter 1

Third person POV-

"So No i honestly don't think you Can become a hero without a quirk"

"I'm Sorry Izuku! I wish things were different!"

"DEKU!!!!"

"You could always take a swan dive off the building!"

those words kept ringing in Izuku's head over and over again.

so many people had made it more than clear to him that he was nothing but a useless quirkless ordinary boy...

even his idol all might Said it, and even his own mother!

Izuku took a small glance at half burned the notebook on his desk, today Bakugou had bullied him again, making him look like a fool in front If the class...again

He had taken notes on every hero he found interesting, he knew their moves, what made them good, their fighting styles and moves. he knew them all!

"I'm Sorry Izuku! I wish things were different!"

His mothers words

'Mom... maybe things are different... maybe..maybe i was never meant to be a hero at all...but... maybe something else..'

All mights POV-

"Phew! If Aizawa hadn't dropped by when he did and erased that slime monsters quirk, things would've been really bad!" I said to myself

Despite what had just happened my mind kept lingering on that boy from before

'Was i too hard on him? He seemed really sad by it..'

And Also...i wasn't really one to talk, After all long ago i used to be quirkless too.

The more i thought about the more that boy reminded me of myself from back then..yes.. i desperatly wanted to be a hero too

I began feeling bad

i'm all might!

I'm supposed to bring people faith and hope!

Not destroy dreams...

What i Said was true..partly...but i was stressed! he had seen me in my Real form... and the words came out wrong. I could just hope that he didn't have it too bad

Izuku POV-

I did realize that i was sad, and because of that sadness my mind began to go Dark...it had before, but all the other times i harshly pushed the Dark thoughts away, hoping with all my might that there was just a little hope for me...but i had come to accept the harsh truth, for people like me...for quirkless people. There's No hope...

So this time..this time i embraced the Dark thought, hoping that maybe they could Help me find a reason for all of this..

Maybe i don't need a quirk!

All i need to know is the others weaknesses

But... right now all i have going for me is my Notes...

I need something else...some...bodybuilding...Yeah that'll do!

But a normal gym won't do. That'll take too long... then what?...hmmmmmmm...

THE BEACH! Yes of course! Dragging all that trash Gotta do it!

Okay! So If i Can become strong than even without a quirk i Can be something! Someone!

With a strong body and god reflexes there are a lot og people i Can take Down..a lot of the heroes attacks are tought to defend from, but If you know enough, and If you know their exact moves and tecknikes than you Can avoid it and than, before the heroes Can compose themselfes you counter attack

"But first..."

I stood up from my desk and went out in the hallway to a cabinet with some boxes

I took a rather large box, and startet collecting all my hero related stuff

-my action figures

-my posters

-the cups with all mights face

-even my calander

Despite what all might had told me i still looked up to him, After all i shouldn't hate him for what he told me, he only told me the truth After all. But to change.. this was what i had to do to reach my New goal

...also...

My Dream of going to UA... is not a reality...

I ripped the poster of UA Down and threw it in the box along with all the other things

My mom had sorted trough a lot of stuff that needed to be thrown out-

So i put my box next to all the others to have it thrown out

I just hope that mom don't look at what is inside of the box

'She could never understand...could never understand, just how lost i am?...how hurt i am?'

I started to wonder...If i should be a villian...was this really the right place...i didn't hate me mom, No far from! I still loved her dearly..which is Why i didn't want to drag her into the darkness along with me...it would hurt her less If i left, than If she should see me slowly turning into a villian...

I looked around the room. I had everything i needed to survive on my own.

\- a suitcase

\- clothes

\- money i've been saving for years

\- sleeping bag

The list goes on-

I didn't like hurting my mom like this but it was the only Way..

So i took a Piece of paper and a pen, and startet writing a goodbye note to my mom... even though i Said i didn't like to hurt her i knew it would. It woukd hurt really badly..After all my dad already left us..so when i was gone she would be all alone. I didn't like that thought but as i Said..this was the only Way. The only way i could find reason with my life

After i was finished with the note i started packing. Luckyly my mom was working late tonight so a had lots of time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It didn't take very long to get all i needed but it did take long to get the courage to actually leave. I grew up Here. This was my home.

And for a while i started doubting the decisions i had made.

But not a long time went by and those Dark, evil and broken thoughts came back.

And i walked out of the apartment. Not closing the door.

Not looking back


	2. Chapter 2

All might POV-

"Wow it's really all might!"

"I can't belive it!"

"Is he one of the teachers?!"

"I've heard roumers but..."

I was walking trough the halls of UA seeing and greeting hopeful young people wishing to be a part of UA's hero course.

Currently i was walking towards the Gates. I had been in a meeting all morning regarding the exams, and their scores, and now i needed some fresh air.

XxXxXxXx

Uhada only stood and taken in some fresh air for a few moments before the peace was over.

"I regionize you..." i heard a weak and shaking voice say below me, so i turned my head and Saw a middle age woman standing with her head Down

"YES! It is i al-" i Said but was quickly cut off by the same woman

"All might..." she Said in the same tone as before. Unlike most others she didn't Seem excitet to see me..scratch that she looked terrorfied and Full of sorrow

"Please..." she Said, but i refrained from saying anything since i could pretty much Guess she was gonna say more

"Please all might! Tell me!! What happened to my son!?" She yelled and lifted her head so i could clearly see her tired and worn eyes together with both fresh and old tear stains on her cheek

At this i was taken aback.

Her son?

What son?

What is she trying to say?

Is her son kidnapped? Or maybe lost?

But If so isn't it mostly a low job that the police Can handle?

"Ehm..m-ma'am...i do not know what you mean..." i Said and tried to make hand gestures to try and calm her Down

"My- my son's name is I-Izuku Midoriya...he's quirkless but with all his heart he wanted to be a hero.."

Suddenly it clicked! That boy! With the Big green hair and the hero notebook!

The one who asked me for advise...

"He's really a good boy...B-but around 11 months ago he ran into you and- and then he- he..." she couldn't continue due to the tears starting to Fall once again.

But i was desperate. What happened to that boy?

"Ma'am please continue.. then he what?"

"Then he- he left home...and o-only left this.." she Said and then handed me a small peice of paper that was folded a couple of times.

The panic started to set in. He ran away?!

Was it because of what i Said?

"I udfolded the paper and Saw that it was somewhat of a goodbye note"

'Mom. Do you remember what you told me After we found out i was quirkless, that you wished that things was different. Well it is. I Met

all might today, he opened my eyes.

I think i'm supposed to be the opposite of a hero.

I don't want you involved. Don't come look for me.

Love- Your son Izuku'

\- was what the note Said

As i read it my eyes slowly became wider and wider.

I had subconsiously createt a villian, how could i have done that

"I havn't seen my dear little Izuku ever since...i beg of you! Go find him! Bring my baby back to my!" She Said Full on crying and then fell to her knees Holding her head in her hands

"Ma'am..Why me...i'm The one at fault for this..."

"No..Izuku was near the edge for at long time...i don't bland you it could've been anyone and it would have done the same..."

"In which case! I'll do all i Can!" I Said and bowed to her

"I am incredibly Sorry Ma'am but i am a proctor to the exams that start now so i-"

"Yes i understand you have to go... but is there any Way i Can come in contact with you again? To give you information and so you Can tell me the progress"

"Yes certainly!" I Said a took about a pen and a little notebook i had in my pocket, mostly to write Down the names of possible candidates for my quirk one for all.

I wrote my number and then stsrting to hurryly walk back towards the School Gates

"Oh! Wait all might sir!" She called out and i stopped at turned around to her giving me a little picture...it was the boy, shining eyes a Big fearless smile...he looked so innocent..and yet i had turned him into a villian.

All i could do was Pray that he had thought things trough and not went along with his plans

"Thank you ma'a-"

"Just Call me ms. Midoriya..."

"Right! Thank you Ms. Midoriya"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The exams had been underway, everything was going great! Many promising students who surely would make it to the hero classes...but then...

Lida POV-

Things had been going so great. I was doing good in the exam...we never expected this..

In front of me stood a young Girl, probably the same age as me.. she was Holding a small Knife, dripping with blood...my blood.. not knowing she wasn't participating in the exam i was careles and had my guard Down, luckyly i was able to get out of the Way quickly, but she had cut my arm

"W-What is the meaning of this? Who are you?!!!"

"Oh me? I'm himiko Toka" she Said and obviously tried to look cute

Bakugou POV-

"Die! Die! Die! Die die die!!!!" I shouted as i blew these low life wanna be villian to hell.

They just had to barge in while i was on a Roll. But oh Well, it's rare i get to use my quirk on people!

"Who of you low lives are next?! HUHH?!!!!!!" I yelled and smirked when the remainins began backing away in fear

"What about you try that out on me? For old times sake" Said a cocky voice behind me 'old times sake?' Tch! What do i Care!

I quickly turned around ready to blow him to bits.

But when i Saw his face i froze. Something that never happened! I quickly composed myself again and activated my quirk ready to beat the Answers i wanted out of him

"What the hell...DEKU?!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Deku's POV-

"What the hell...DEKU?!"

Kacchan yelled, and began charging at me with his activated quirk making small exlotions in his palms as he ran towards me.

He knows i'm part of this, If he didn't he would surely focus on the ones he's 100% sure is villians.

As he was in close range, surely preparing a Big exlotion i took his arm and harshly threw him on the Ground making him cry out in pain

"What the- gahh!" He tried to say something but as i put my foot on his chest and hardly pressed it Down he groaned in pain. He had landed on very uneven Ground so i was sure that the throw from before had done some damage.

But i knew him. He would be back up in mere moments.

He quickly wrapped his hand around my anckle and shot off one of his explotions, probably believing it would hurt me greatly enough so that i would be able to walk. But i had Went directly for him. I knew i was gonna battle Kacchan so of course i came prepered.

-elbow protektion

-knee protektion

-chest armor

-and High boots that could cancel out at least a Big Deal of his exlotions.

I'm not saying it dosn't hurt, cause to say it blunt it does more than sting a bit. But i could take a lot of such exlotions without crumbling, After all trough the years i had kinda gotten more and more used to his explotions

"Something wrong Kacchan?" I Said mocking him by using his childhood nickname, and it clearly set him on edge, it always had ever since our friendship ended in kindergarden

"I'll..I'll kill you!" He yelled and quickly Got back on his feet charging at me again. However due to his injured back he moved slower and therefor his movement became easier to predict.

Hr charges at me, this time without any explotions, but i manage to Evade the attack, but he didn't stumble After that, he quickly turned around and used his quirk to fly towards me with alarming speed. He extented his right arm and fired a blast bigger than ever. I had never seen that attack before so i Got hit, however i was able to shield myself using a peice of metal from one of the many robots they had fought, with meant that the only damage i substained was Burns to my left arm.

When the smoke cleared i Saw Kacchan sitting on his his knees on the Ground Holding his Right arm tightly in pain..you could easily see that his arm was hurt but since i never caused injuries to his arm i could only Guess that the attack he just used effects his body.

"Did you ever think it would come to this?" as i Said that Kacchan made eye contact with me, the hate towards me shined brightly in his eyes

"Did you ever think before you spoke to me? Before you called me useless and told me to kill myself?"

"Shut up...!" He Said in an angered whisper, but i didn't...i wanted to say this, i wanted him to know exacly what he had done

"You never thought that your words would Help me turn into who i am now...did you?!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!" He yelled and once again charged. I knew what move he was gonna make, so i slowly put my hand in my pocket taking a hold op a little pocket knife that Toka had given me and taught me how to use properbly.

When he was close enough i quickly took out the knife and sliced the palm of his left hand, where he had prepered to make an explotion "nng!" He Said in pain, but surprisingly he still fired the blast, causing some of my face to have burn, but it also worsened the cut on his hand

"Whyyy youuu..." he Said in an angered whisper. He Got ready for Another attack but was interupted when a Big blast hit in the space between us and the entire field was emidialy covered in dust, so we lost sight of each other.

Of course After observant him for so long, so of course i knew who made that blast. And i knew that i wouldn't be able to hold my own against him for 5 seconds. So using the smoke as a cover i retreatet

All might POV-

—flashback—

"Hold on what? Why aren't the cameras working?" I Said with much worry in my voice, the cameras showing the progress of the exams had shut Down, so we couldn't see how the students were doing..i had a really bad feeling

"Sir! It- it seems that someone has hacket into the system!" Said one of the people working on getting the cameras up and running again

"What?!" I Said in utter shock, but it was emidially overtaken by worry for the students "but Why?" Asked snipe, one of the heroes looking over the exam with me and a bunch of others.

I'm sure all of us was thinking it but only one Said it "isn't it obvious? We're under attack.."- it was Aizawa Shouta, also knows as eraserhead. When he had Said that lights turned on in our heads and we alm emidially shot out of our seats ready to rush to the students aids

"There!!" Said a loud voice as we was about to head out of the door. The camera's was on again.

"Good now we Can locate the students who need Help!" Said Midnight in joy

"I'll take Care of those. The villian there seems to only use her quirk, with No Way of fighting It'll be over Quick" Aizawa said and pointed to a fight between a villian Girl that seemed to wake things float, and a guy that shot a lacer out of his-..his stomack?

And with that Said Aizawa and a few other who had also choosen their targets ran out of the door

I quickly scannes the screens and i froze when i Saw a fight between a students making explotions in the palm of his hand, between a guy with Big green hair..who wasn't using any quirk

"Midoriya.." i whispered and speeder out of the door, but just managed to hear the principal say to someone "Guess he covers that fight"


	4. Chapter 4

All mights POV-

By the Sound of things i heard that their fighting had stopped just as i planned. I knew i could havd done this better and maybe used a smash of lower class but i was scared that they were seriously going to hurt each other.

"Where are you DEKU?!!!" I heard ond of them yell, and since i had already heard young Midoriya's voice before i could identify it as the boy that he was fighting

I flung my arm around myself, at the direction of the voice, creating a blow of air that then cleared away all of the smoke.

Leaving me, a raging blonde boy, and...No Midoriya...

I should've known!..how could i be so foolish!?

I Got angry at myself knowing Full Well that young Midoriya used the smoke from my blast as a cover to escape

"HUH?! All might?!" The young blonde Said in shock slowly calming Down

"Are you hurt young man?" I asked concerned. He looked Down at the Ground with a thoughtfull look and After a while answered with "i'm fine!"

I nooded in understanding but was also very concerned about Young Midoriya. But maybe...this young rage bomb could maybe Help in the case regarding young Midoriya, it seemed like they knew each other.

"Young man what it your name?"

"Katsuki Bakugou.."

"All right! Young Bakugou...i seemed like you knew Young Midoriya. Were you perhaps friends?"

"HUH?! Me and him friends! No! He's not my friend!..we went to kindergarden and elemantery School together..BUT THAT'S ALL GET IT!!?"

(With the League of villians)

Izuku POV-

"Awww too bad i was having fun! Said Toga while licking the remaining blood off of her small hand knife

"Ohaha don't worry...we'll Pay them a visit again very soon.." Said Tomura with a Big grin "but first we need some more members. But right now..rest up After a job Well done" he continued and After that everyone sorts of scattered. I myself went over to the little bar at our hideout where i had left my quirk analyses before we departed.

After my fight with Kacchan i had learned a couple of New things regarding his quirk, for exampel that giant blast that seemed to hurt his arm severely

"Writing notes again?" I heard a familiar voice say beside so i turned my head to see that it was Uraraka who had taken a seat next to me.

Uraraka isn't really evil, from the information i Got i learned that she became a villian to quickly get money so that she would be able to Help her poor and stuggling parents. This attack was the first time for both Me and Uraraka to do anything truly to the point of being a villian.

"Yeah, i learned some interesting things doing my fight today!" I Said exited

"About that! Who were you fighting?"

"Oh Ehm...he..he was the guy who bullied me my intere life.."

"Oh i see...though you don't Seem that happy about putting him in his place"

"Yeah i don'y really know how to feel about it...i Guess..it was just really weird..Y'know to finaly say everything on my mind"

"A good weird or bad?"

"I Guess time will tell..."

This Leage of villians is a lot different from what i expected. Despite being villians, everyone Here is tresured as a part of the group...Well of course there Can be a few party poopers like Dabi and Kurogiri but it's pretty great. Here i'm respected.. even though my choice regarding all of this villian stuff is different.

Tomura told me about all for one and his power, and told me that all for one would give me a powerfull quirk If i could prove that i was on their side. I proved that today by attacking UA..however i have my morals and i had two demands-

-1) i will not kill anyone

-2) i will not be a part of their usual attacks, only under special coincidences like today

And for some reason all for one actually exeptet and Tomura quoted "he might be quite fond of you"

I wonder Why that is...

"Midoriya!" I heard Tomura Call from the doorway to the backroom "it's time for your reward"

I knew exacly what that meant so i quickly packed up my notebook and Said bye to Uraraka for the time being.

I followed Tomura into the backroom where Kurogiri was waiting, he was gonna teleport/warp us to where all for one was...so that i could finally get my quirk

OoOoOoOoOo

Hey everyone i'm back!

I'm Sorry i havn't oplouded in a while. It's because i ran into some Family trouble- but i'm back now. And for the following chapters i need your opinion on something.

Tell me!

Would you like that Deku would still be the one inheriting One for all?

Or should it be Mirio?


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person POV-

"Midoriya i suspect that you know Full Well Why you are Here?" Said all for one while sitting in his Big chair before them

"I- i suspect it's to get the quirk that i was promised?" Izuku Said. He hadn't meant to stutter, but in a situation like this it was pretty hard to keep a level head

"Yes it is. I must admit that you a very lucky Izuku"

"Lucky? How so?"

"If your body had been at how it was while you were in jounier High then there wouldn't be many quirks suited for you. But luckyly you decided to train your body before you came to us..and with the strengt you posses you i think i have the perfect quirk for you"

"I see...that is rather lucky..but, i'm like to ask what this quirk is before i except"

"What a smart boy you are. Of course. The quirk i have picked out for you is a quirk i stole about 30 years ago. The name If this quirk is - darkforce"

All for one extented his left hand which then started generating what looked like a thick a binding purpleish smoke

"This is Darkforce.. it had many perks. For one you Can fire it as a conon weapon, but it's clearly more usefull this Way, you see keeping it close to your body sends more of these Dark molekyles trough your body, and when that happens you are granted a surprising strengt"

Izuku was surprised and eager that he would be given a power like that, of course he was gonna except. He just had one question left "and If the darkforce gets in contact with Another human? How bug will the consekvens be?"

"Hmm? I except your choice in not killing which is Why this quirk is perfect. It might give a traumendes strengt but the pure darkforce is not that bad. It all depends on how rough the attack is, but at most it will only burn some of the outer flesh away, but I'll say that it's most likely It'll just leave some Burns"

Izuku smiled, luckyly this Darkforce quirk was not of the murder kind, he liked that

"I except"

"Of course you do. Now come up Here" all for one Said and dismissed the darkforce in his hand

All for one had told Izuku the previous time he was there how it worked

So when Izuku Got up before him he went Down on both his knees and closed his eyes awaiting the searing pain of having a quirk transfered.

He felt all for one's palm be put on his forehead and burning sensation that became worse and worse until Izuku was screaming and whining in pain.

It only took about one minutte to tranfer the Full power of Darkforce to Izuku, and the pain he felt began to go away as all for one removed his hand

Izuku was surprised, it was as If all that pain never was there, he didn't feel a things. Or Well that's not quite true, he did feel something, something surging in his body. He tried to mimick All for one's earlier deed by unleashing darkforce in the palm of his hand, however Izuku was not yet used to it so the Dark putpleish smoke look alike flared more than he had ententes causing him to Fall backwards in surprise

All for one chuckled and Said "right now it's like you have awakened your quirk for the very first time, It'll take a little Time to get used to"

Izuku just nodded, he didn't think he could talk at that moments. The feeling of power that constantly flowed trough his body, it was emense

OoOoOoOoOoOo

They was soon dismissed, and then they went back to their Daily activities, Well except for Izuku who had decided to pull himself away to a place where he could experiment a little, not only that Ge also needed sone fresh air.

He had decided to go to a small forest a traineide away, it would be the ideal place to check out this enormous strengt that All for one talked about.

Izuku was walking next to a small river while he called appon darkforce to dismiss it again, so that he could get a hang of it. Then he Saw a large rock a bit ahead and he summoned darkforce at the sane amount as before and charged at the rock, he punched it hard and it hurt, but he was jawstruck to see that the large Rock (probably his own size) had completely crumbled with only one punch, he smiled thinking how much he would improve with some training


	6. Chapter 6

Kirishima POV-

Of pure luck, the School decided that they had gathered enough data before the villians attacked to decide who was gonna be excepted.

I must say i was actually pretty lucky doing the exam, i didn't get caught up in any fight against the villians, not that i was hiding from them i just didn't happen to run into anyone..

Right now i was walking Down the Street that led to the UA High School. I stood before the gate a couple of seconds before taking one Big step trough the gate, onto UA's Grounds..and away from my old pathetic self

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'What a bunch of Weirdos'i though as i sat in my asigned Seat looking out over the bunch of people i would now Call classmates.

It's clear the majority were dudes.

Some of these guys just reallystands out

-there's a blonde guy screaming at a guy with glasses

-there's the guy with glasses who is lecturing the blonde guy

\- some shorthaired Big guy who is slamming his head into the Ground apologizing to Mina for bumping into her or something

-oh Yeah and then there's Mina, my old classmate

Hope she won't leak that i used to be such a looser

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'A fitness test!?' I though as i was standing in Line to throw a Ball. The first guy threw the ball 705.2 meters! How am i supposed to beat that?!

Oh Well... i could always watch all these guys first right? I mean not all of them Can have a quirk that good!

Next guy: 841.6 meters. It was the weird guy who slammed his head in the Ground! He has some kind of Wind quirk (A/N - If you havn't figured it out it's Inasa)

Is everyone Here really that good!?

Next guy: 6 meters.

I had a urge to wipe the sweat on my forehead away but i refused to show how nervous i just were

Shinsou POV- (uhuh you heard me ;)

6 meters! Urgh, i New that Master Aizawa, wouldn't judge me, he knew my condision and quirk. It was my classmates i was worried about.

I looked behind me and their faces looked completely indifferent *phew*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yo purple hair!" A guy with blonde and Black hair came up to me After the fitness test

"My name is Shinsou Hitoshi!" I Said slightly annoyed

"Cool! My name's Kiminari Denki!"

"Hi"

"Hi! Sorry If this seems a but rude i was just wondering what your quirk is?"

Oh course.. i hadn't been able to use my quirk in this test, so they didn't know, while i had made a pretty good idea of what their powers endicated. This guys power seemed to be a sort of electricity

"It's...mind control" i was hecitant since most people don't react to such a quirk very positive

"Mind control!? Oh that's so cool! How does it work?!" He asked actually seeming like he meant it. Does he mean it?

I know i'm being skeptical but a lot of people often say 'Wow how interesting' as a Way to not bring me Down but then always avoids me. Probably the reason i'm an introvert

"Are you serious?" I had to ask him, his reaction was gonna give it away If it was a trick

"Yeah of course! I mean If it works the Way i'm imaginarying it you could totaly easy capture villians right?!"

I was surprised to say the least.. it's true that i don't talk to a lot If people in the first place but it's probably only my parents and Aizawa that had complimented my quirk a fully meant it.

I smiled a Said "Yeah but once people know my weakness it gets harder"

"Uhhhh! Exciting what is it?!"

"Well it's pretty much how my quirk works, the one i'm targeting has to answer a question i ask before it works. And it also only work on Living beings"

"Awwhh that sucks man! But it must still be really usefull...hold on...hmmm? How'd you fight off the robot's in the entrance exam then?"

"I didn't.. i would've failed If it wasn't for the villians attacking. I was attacked by a group If the villians but easily dealt with it with my mind control i dealt with it. The proctors Saw and passed me"

"That's soo Lucky! I'm happy for Ya man! Wait do you have any fighting expirience at all?"

"Yes i do, you see since the exam eraserhead practicly trained me Day in and say out"

"Who's...eraserhead?"

I just starred at him, he couldn't possibly be serious right. The man is his teacher for gods sake!

After some moments of pure confusion i Said

"Eraserhead. The hero! Our homeroom teacher!!"

"OooHhH!!! Now i remember whoops hehehe"

Maybe this isn't gonna turn out as bad as i had feared

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All might's POV-

"YOUNG BAKUGOU!!!!" I yelled and speeded out to stand in front of the young man After the School had ended

"Hahaha! Ready to Help me investigate?!"

"Investigate? You mean about Those looser villians attack?!" He asked with his anger gradually rising

"Wouldn't excacly Call them loosers young man! They are very powerfull"

"Deku's with them! That makes them all loosers to me!!"

Have some tember to work On young man

"Aaahhh i'm glad you're bringing him up! He's the one we are focusing on the most!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Hey guys! I know that this chapter was rather boring, but i wanted to -

First of all: give kirishima some 'screentime'

Second of all: introduce who would be taking Uraraka's and Izuku's emty seats in class A.

I though that since Inasa was already gonna Pick UA, i would kind of make him ignore Todoroki's attitude (Sorry for those who aren't cought up with the anime or manga. It's hard to explain)

And then Shinsou because his quirk is AWESOME and a lot of people want him in 1A

-and Yeah i decided to make Shinsou and Kiminari friends because *cough cough* chapter 164-? (Not gonna spoile anything for non-manga-readers)


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is After a small timeskip. But don't worry it's not too long only to the USJ villian attack, since the time in between the entrance exam and the USJ wouldn't really be interesting in this story.

PS.

remember that this is AU so the fighting might not be as you remember it from the original

Third person POV-

"Die die die die die die DDDIIIEEEEE!!!"

Bakugou yelled as he blew up a small amount of the villians that now was attacking the USJ facility

"Ahh man what a Day!" Kirishima who currently was trying to cooperate with Bakugou sighed out.

Both of the young High School students tried to act like their natural calm self.. or i Bakugou's case raging self, but they could hear that fights much worse than this one was going on.

They could hear the explotions.

And the screams coming from some of their classmates, and the villians and the laughter coming from the villians.

They wish they could look out a window to see exacly what was going on but the district they were in did not allow them to do so since they were sorrounded by High skyscrapers matching the one they were in currently

Todoroki POV-

Normally it would be easy to take Down low class villians like these but not today.

Wanna know why?

It was because of that guy with the Wind quirk, Inasa..

We were in the same district which was the land slide district, in other words we were fighting the same villians but he didn't Seem to acknowledge my existince just blasting one of his attack to the villians behind me causing me to also get caught slightly in the attack. Because of that i never had a chance to concentrate and use my quirk.

"Argh!" Once again i was hit with his Wind and blasted off the rock i was standing on

"Would you stop that?" I asked in my cassual Way not wanting to use energy being mad.

I was slightly confused by the glare i then recieved from him "i don't take orders from you..Todoroki!" He Said my name in a mocking Way, by that it wasn't that hard to figure out, he probably wasn't a fan of my father Endevour, can't say i don't understand Why

"Those eyes.." Inasa then whispered to himself, again in a mocking Way, i heard it clearly though

'What does he mean?' I though to myself but decided to let it slide, i didn't have time for this anyways.

Deku POV-

I was standing on one of the Hills in the facility where i could mostly see everything going on, due to my agreement with All for one, i wouldn't be fighting, i would be observing, maybe taking notes and relaying New and important information to Kurogiri who had one of his smaller warp Gates behind me.

From the looks of things and taking into acount how long that speed guy has been gone I'll say that reinforcements will arrive soon.

I looked to see what Tomura was doing and wasn't impressed. The class 1-A teacher Aizawa shouta also known as eraserhead might be done for, the numo had definitely done it's job, so Why was Tomura using his quirk on Aizawa when he was practicly already dead, isn't that just a waste?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"SSSSMMMMAAAASSSSHHHH!!!!"

You had to be deaf not to to hear that.

After he had yelled that the Gates to the facility flew off the handles and crashed further into the facility.

Just as i though.

Reinforcements have arrived

"Fear not! For i am Here!!" He shouted his usual slogan out surely loud enough that it could reach all of his students spread out in the facility.

"Now..." all might Said and turned to look at Tomura who had paused his torture for the time being.

All might POV-

I locked my gaze onto a villians standing above Aizawa who looked to be in serious condition. I felt a lump in my throat. We hadn't expected Another attack, but still... despite that nothing else could've been done i felt bad.

My precious students had fought through their fears to Stay alive.

I was late.

And the consequence?

\- Aizawa was in serious condition

\- who knew If some of the students were as Well

\- and the destruktion were massive

I started slowly walking towards the Two villians above Aizawa, If they could inflict this much damage in such a small amount of time to a Pro hero i would have to take them out at once

"All...Might..." whispered the villian with hands all over his body. He continued "i am Tomura Shigaraki..and this.. is what we Call a nomu...remember it..cause we are the ones who will end you..." he Said in a sadistic and shaky Way..

Why did he refere to nomu as a sort of item?

I could see the villian now known as Shigaraki whisper something to Nomu, but i could not hear what.

By now my big fearless smile had faultered being replaced by a deep frown.

What was gonna happen next?

Surprisingly the nomu quickly began running towards me with alarming speed, so naturaly i prepered to use a Detroit smash to end him.

"DESTROIT SMAASSHHH!!!" I yelled as he was in range and my fist connected with his chest which should've sent him flying, but the connection was never lost.. the smoke cleared out in No time and my eyes widened to see the he was standing g his Ground...not a scratch on his.

No he.. he merely looked at me confused before he countered with a powerfull hit himself

"But ho- ugghhh!!" I was cut off by the blood making it's Way up my throat and then putney mouth... this nomu had hit my old wound.

Before he could land Another intended punch my punch connected with his other hand ready to punch my in the face

"Isn't he amazing? I created him with you in mind...his power allowing him to obsorb the power behind your smashes. Rendering you useless against him. He is made only to use against you"

Tomura Shigaraki finaly revealed

'I've been trough worse' i thought to myself. the words that might Help me in this fight.

He is powerfull. But that just means that I'll have to give it more this time around

"Go all might!!!!!"

"You Can do it!!!

"Plus ultraaaa!!"

I heard a couple of my students coming out of their hiding spots to cheer me on.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Me and the nomu had fought in a little while nearly wearing me out.. our fight had escelated so that we were now standing in a little forest still within the facility.

I'm surprised at how weak it seems that i've gotten.

In my youth it would've only took 5 hits to bring him Down, but now It'll be around 300.

We were trowing continues punched at each other but luckyly it could feel that his quirk was weakening with every impact

"AAAAAHHHH" i yelled with one final smash sending him flying trough the roof.

I kept my stance even though nobody probably Saw.

Standing tall with my right arm raised. My victory stance..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I slowly walked back towards the entrance of the facility just in time to see the reinforcements arrive. Shigaraki had been shot multible times by snipe and is currently being teleportet away.

But before he disapeared he looked me in the eyes and swore that one Day he would kill me.

And then he was gone..

I looked around me too see many of my students.

Most of them only had minor injuries but there were some who seemed to have it bad.

I scannes the area to look If i could see more, and my eyes landed on a boy on one of the High Hills.

"That's—" young Bakugou came up to me, he had followed my gaze..

"Young Bakugou...i can't clearly see..who is-"

"It's Deku! He's Here!" He shouted before quickly running in the Hills direction

"Young Midoriya...?" I was stunned. He was Here?

So close?

...but what should my major concern be right now?...

"Go all might! It's the boy you have been seaching for correct?" Nezu Said and Snipe continued with "we'll handle it Here"

With that i was sure and i started to head towards the Hill, knowing that he might disapere again any time. Normaly i would use ond for all to increase my speed. But with the injuries i could not even run..

Third Person POV-

Izuku had moved to go trough the warp gate. But out of the corner of his eye he Saw a blonde Blur move towards the Hill. And when he figured out it was Bakugou he decided to Wait just a little bit, wanting to know what he was gonna say. And when he Saw all might following he became even more curious


	8. Chapter 8

Deku POV-

"Well Hello there..Kacchan!"

He had made his Way to the top of the Hill, standing not too far away

He was panting hard. i didn't know If it was due to his rage or because of how fast he ran Here.

He was also sweating enormous amounts of sweat, probably proof of overusing his quirk.

Even someone like him couldn't get attacked by villians and nail it Huh?

Most of these guys were even just lowlife...maybe you're not so tough in these kinds of situation?

I Can at least hope that's the case

"Deku..." he growled in that usual Bakugou Katsuki bully voice.. his pupils were small and his eyes were twitching just pointing out his rage even further

"Why?- Ghh!" He Said and punched a rock next to him leaving a dent.

His voice had changed, it broke halfway through..he clenched his fists and lowered his head, letting his hand Fall to his side once more

'Is he not going to attack me?' I asked myself, it was rather shocking seeing him like this.

But also quite amusing to see him realize the consequences of his actions

All might POV—

I had tried to make my Way to young Midoriya, to apologize..to tell him what i should have Said that Day..

'Why does it matter that you're quirkless?'

That's what i should have Said..

Why does the World think that quirk users and quirkless people are any different!

Quirkless people have skills!

They Can become the best of people!

Like little melissa (A/N from the BNHA movie) even though she is quirkless she is an amazing engineer

Why did i forget my morals when i talked to young Midoriya.. even though he had seen me in my weakened State i shouldn't ha-

"Shit" i quietly muttured as smoke began erupting from my body..

'No not yet!

I have to talk to him!

NOT YET!!'

My Plea meant nothing, one for all was slowly leaving my body once again like it did every 5 hours, this was just how it was...

Quickly a cement Wall shot up behind me blocking my wiev of the student, and so vice vers

"Cementos.." i Said Weakly knowing Full Well the the cement hero cemtos was the one to have just saved my image

"It's we vice to not go After the boy After all...the Hill is High..the students would come to know If your secret"

I knew that...my image always had to come first.

I'm the symbol of peace, If i crumble so will the peace and more villians like these will come out If their hiding spots

'I'm Sorry young Midoriya..I'll find you again and finaly apologize'

Third Person POV—

"You are smart Kacchan...you must have figured it out! I was constantly shot Down, bullied and through the years i simple lost hope and faith...even all might said i didn't have a chance! Get it now?! That's why! " finaly Izuku let his emotions out ending his short speech by screaming the last 2 word in the face of his former bully

'What does he mean all might told him? All might never told me about that part..' bakugou thought running husmænd trough his memories trying to see if he had forgotten something 'i'll have to questions him about that' he thought once more refering to all might when no memories came up

"Stupid nerd..." Bakugou clenched his teeth, the next thing he was going to say was so unlike him and hd knew it but... he had to...

"I get being mad at me!!! I get it!!! But what about your mother!!!!!" Bakugou yelled filled with emotion, most of it being rage

Izuku flinched and widened his eyes at this.

It was No secret that Bakugou actually liked Izuku's mother..thereby coming the 'auntie' nickname he had given her

"She...SHE NEVER STOPPED LOOKING FOR YOU!!!"

Izuku stumbeled a few steps back at that..

'But i told her not to... Why? Why would she keep hurting herself by- No it's- it's not that she's hurting herself...i'm the one hurting her' Izuku thought and lowered his head.. he knew it was gonna hurt her the Day he left..

He knew it from the start...


End file.
